Pix (214)
Pix, A.K.A. Experiment 214, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to take bad pictures of people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 214 was the 214th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to take pictures of people in which they look awful. 214 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 214's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 214's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 214 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. While Pleakley was backing away from Experiment 358, he bumped into 214, who then proceeded to take his picture. 214 then stuck out his tongue, revealing the developed photo. Pleakley was at first surprised that he looked bad in the picture, with cracked skin and a bloodshot eye, but Jumba then explained that 214 was designed to take bad pictures of people. Stitch then slammed a container over 214, capturing him. 214 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 214 was then named Pix. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Pix, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Pix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. However, it is presumed that he wouldn't have been able to be very effective, due to the fact that his powers are deemed useless. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Pix made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that he can use his abilities to distort his photos like a funhouse mirror. He made a second appearance along with Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. Biology Appearance Pix is a blue mouse/camera-like experiment with light green patches around his black eyes, a light blue patch running down from his chin to his stomach, light blue insides of his ears, a camera lens-like nose, two arms with three legs similar to a tripod. Special Abilities Pix can take pictures of people through a camera lens in his nose, as well as develop them like a Polaroid, with the pictures coming out of his mouth. The people in the photos actually look more horrifying than in real life. He distorts the photo much like a funhouse mirror as seen in the Stitch! anime. Trivia *Pix, Shrink, and Thresher are the only known tripedal experiments. *Pix was activated off-screen. *In one episode of the Stitch! anime, Pix was kicked out by Hämsterviel for being considered useless. Ironically, in another episode, Pix was actually seen battling Yuna and company. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments